After I Summoned a Killer
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: Jeff and I finally got married! And we're having a Second Child! But I run into some trouble when I go missing, the Creepypastas looking for me. I thought I was just playing a Game of Hide and Seek with Liu! But then, I get Sick. really Sick. Will they ever find me? Or will I just die here? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

What up, My Little Smiles?! It's Me, Nechi the Killer coming back with another Jeff the Killer x Nechi the Killer Story! The Warning's are the Same as Last Time, Gore/Blood/Lemon, all that bullshit. Enjoy the Third Story!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Honey-Moon_

I looked out the window, rubbing my swollen stomach. Jeff and I are on our Honeymoon, we got married a few days ago. We were in a Beach House, it's the Middle of Summer. Jeff had to go get something from the Mansion. I sighed softly and heard a Car Door Close. Then I laid my head on my arms and closed my eyes. Letting the Wind Blow against my Face. Then the door opened and I heard soft voices. I stood up straight and walked over to the Bed. I laid down on it and wrapped my tail around myself. The Door to the Bedroom was softly knocked on.

"It's Open!" I said. Jeff opened the door and I smiled softly. "Hey."

"Good Afternoon." Jeff whispered, closing the door and sitting next to me. He had his hands behind his back. "How's #2 doing?" He snickered.

"Fine." I whispered.

"What's the matter?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm tired." He snickered again and kissed my temple.

"It'll wear off. Look what I got you." He handed me a Book. I looked at the Cover.

"Jay-Z?" I asked. He nodded.

"I knew you love his songs. So I found this on a commercial and I had to get it. Sorry, I bought it with your money." He looked down. I kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"I love you." I murmured. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the crown of my head.

"I love you too." He muttered. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Wanna go for another walk?" He stretched out and yawned.

"No thanks. You can go on ahead though. Bring both of your Knifes with your Pistol and make sure nobody touches you!" He pointed a finger in between my eyes and I giggled.

"Okay, Mr. Guy Who Always Wants to Sleep Even Though That's His Catch-Fraze to Kill People." I said, mocking Spongebob's Voice.

"Hey!" He complained. I climbed out of Bed and put on my Short-Sleeved Black Dress, it reached to my Knees. Jeff kissed my cheek softly before hugging me. "Be Safe." He whispered. I nodded and pecked him on the lips. Then I walked outside and started my walk along the Coast. My Bare Feet stepping into the Water. I sighed happily before humming my favorite Lullaby. Come Little Children. I put my hands behind my back and clenched my Knife. Getting ready for anything that tries to attack me or the Baby. My Hand was grabbed and I heard a familiar voice.

"Every Lady's Crazy When the Daddy's Not Around. Da da da, da, da da da, daaaaaaa!" My Older Brother, Len Woods sung. I giggled a little bit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought Slendy put you on a mission."

"It was watching you since Jeff told him there's another baby on the way." He snickered. He rubbed my stomach a little.

"So... Where's Little Annabelle?" That's Len and Colby's First Child. She's a Month Old.

"You'll have to see her, when you both get back." He grinned. I punched him in the shoulder and he yelped in surprise. "You used your Saiyan Powers." He whispered. I smirked.

"Then I won't let you see our baby for two days." I said. He whined. Then his watch beeped.

"Oops, I'm late for another Test."

"You're still in college?" I asked.

"I needed to finish." He said. "Bye!" He kissed my cheek and flew off. I waved after him and smiled.

"I hope you fail!" I called after him.

"I hope you get your ass whooped!" He yelled back. Laughing. Then I snickered and looked around. The Beach House looked like it was a Mile Away. I could see Jeff sitting on one of the Chairs. His Sleeping Mask over his Eyes and his hands behind his head. I smiled softly and floated up a little, then I started flying back to the Beach House. When I arrived. I landed beside the Umbrella that's next to Jeff. I bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Sweet Dreams." I whispered.

"There's no Sweet Dreams without you here beside me." He muttered. He scooted over and I smiled, laying next to him. He wrapped his arm around my back and let me lay my head on his chest.

"What'd you dream about?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. "That reminds me. I got you something that'll help you with something from the Past. I'll be right back." He flipped over the Chair and into the Window. Then the next few seconds. He flipped out the Window again. And I caught him before he went off the Porch. I sat us on the Chair and he hed out a Box. "A Very Special Pony told me to give this to you." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pony?" I asked. He nodded and I opened the Box. I took out a White Suit with Blood Stains on it. "The Rainbow Factory." I whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"They would love to have you work there again." We both shared a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put his Sleeping Mask over his eyes. then we pulled back, breathing heavily. Then we laid down on the chair and drifted off to Sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was Short. But, I'm making another Story called My Life In The Rainbow Factory. Okay? Be sure to check that out too! Thank You!


	2. Missing, or Prank?

_Chapter 2: Missing, or a Prank  
_

* * *

We actually got back the day before. And it was the best day EVER!

Another Kid screamed as they were filled with poison from the Chocolate Bar I gave him. Laughing Jack, Jane, and I were done for the day. It was 11:56 PM. "Did you guys hear that scream?" I asked. "It didn't make sense how any boy could scream like a girl!" I complained, throwing my hands up. They smiled at my complaining and my phone beeped.

"Let me out!" BEN yelled. I took my phone out and pointed it forward, BEN came out of it. I raised an eyebrow and put the phone back in my pocket.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"It's Jeff and Liu." BEN said, nervously. I tensed up and clenched my Knife behind me.

"What happened to them?" L.J asked. BEN looked at me and I nodded.

"They're missing." L.J and Jane didn't hear it, but I sure as hell did. My eyes went wide.

"Wh-What? They couldn't have went missing!" I clenched my fist. "I can still sense their energy at the Safe House Len and me built." BEN glared.

"Then we would've known they was there." He growled.

"You want me to check?" I stepped forward, glaring straight at him.

"Go ahead, he won't be there!" BEN yelled.

"Fine!" I turned, ran along the trail, then blasted into the air, my teeth clenched and ready for war. _'If this is all a prank, I swear. There's will be heads getting chopped off.' _I thought. Once I got to Slendy's Woods, I landed on one of the trees, using them for my guide to the safe house. Once it was in view, I landed in front of it, quickly running inside. I slammed open the door. Their energy is somewhere upstairs. I took a deep breath to calm myself, I walked upstairs. "Jeff? Liu? Are you guys up here?" I called, in one of these rooms, the Weapon Room, Len's Old Room, The Bathroom, or My Old Room. I chose the Weapon Room, considering we always go there. I opened the door and looked around. No one. My tail whipped angrily, I looked in the Bathroom. Nope. Len's Old Room, still no one. I put my hand on the doorknob. Then I turned the knob, it was locked. Ughhhhhh! I punched a hole in the door and unlocked the door, turning the knob and walking inside. I then sighed in relief, Jeff was putting Liu to sleep. With the Black Kitty Midnight (You thought I forgot about her... Suckers.) still hissing at him. They looked up at me. "My Lord." I walked over to Jeff and kissed him on the forehead. "BEN said you went missing." I whispered. He snickered and rubbed my belly.

"Well, tell him that a Killer is on the lose." He smiled and I giggled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I will." Then I looked up at him. He looked down at me. I hugged him tightly and felt his arms slowly go around my back. "I thought you were gone." I whispered. "I hate pranks."

"Woah, you don't have to take it too far."

"Well, I do hate them." I muttered in his shoulder. "You better tell your son to stop pranking me." Jeff laughed.

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll just tell Laughing Jack to stop teaching him this stuff." I muttered.

"Mom, but I don't wanna stop pranking." Liu whined.

"Too bad, I want to stop worrying all the time." I pulled back and sat on the floor. My arms on my legs. Jeff sat with me and I sighed softly. "Now, I must go chop off some heads." I stood up and walked out the door.

"Wait, I wanna go with you!" Liu yelled. I snickered and got my knife out. Opening a familiar door, I looked inside. Everything was just as it were before. Weapon makers everywhere, and my rag that I polish my knife with. Liu followed me after I went in. "Mom, which one can I use?"

"Since you can fly now, well sort off. You can use the one that I used to use when I was still mortal." I put my hand on the medium-sized spinner. He grinned. "But, you need glasses on." I held my pointer finger up. "I don't want you to go blind, like I almost did." I walked him over to the table of supplies and opened a drawer, I got two pairs of glasses out and handed him the smaller one. He smiled and kissed my cheek, before flying over to the spinner. Then he looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"What do I do?" He asked.

I walked over to him and pointed to a pedal. "You put your foot on that, and it starts to spin, making your knife sharper." Liu took his hatchet out and put his foot on the pedal, the spinner started to spin, slowly, but picked up speed in a minute. "Now!" I yelled over the noise. "You put the part of the knife you want to get sharper on the spinner!" He nodded and put the end part on. He jumped a little bit. "It'd okay, hun! You control it." He whimpered a little bit, before he put it back on again, he relaxed after a few seconds before smiling, sharpening his knife, when it thought it was strong enough, he turned the spinner off and blew on his knife, grinning up at me. "So, if you go to war, remember this is the best thing you can sharpen anything with." I kneeled down to his height.

"You're the best, Mom." He said, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back.

"Aw, you're the best child ever." I half joked. He laughed and flew back. "Wanna go scare some people?"

"YES!" He cheered. "Dad!" He called, blasting out the room, a few seconds later, he was dragging Jeff across the hallway. "Let's go scare the humans!" Jeff looked at me and shook his head, smirking. I snickered and followed them out the door.

Can this day get any better?


	3. Actually Missing

_Chapter 3: Actually Missing_

"8... 9... 10! Ready or Not! Here I Come!" I yelled. Looking behind me and smiling. I started walking around, making sure to look in bushes and up in trees. "Come on out, Liu!" I called. I could hear faint giggling in the trees. Since the rules is that I can't fly, or use any of my powers. I grabbed a broken stick, and threw it to where the laughter came from. I heard a scream and then something falling from the trees. I caught it before it could hit the ground. It was Liu. He then looked up at me and laughed. "Found you, little guy." I kissed his forehead.

"Lets go find, Dad!" He climbed on my shoulders. A few minutes later, we were looking everywhere at the Safe House. Liu went in the Weapons room. "Dad! Mom made Chicken!" I sighed heavily, looking through the Kitchen. He's watching way too many VanossGaming videos. (He's really funny, you guys should watch him on Youtube.) Then I went into the basement, where rotten dead bodies were. I looked around. Quickly noticing that Jeff's knife was on the floor. I picked it up. Looking around before smirking, looking above me. I saw Jeff. Looking straight down at me.

"Found you." I said. He started laughing, then he jumped down and I gave him back his knife.

"Was it that easy?" He asked.

"No." We walked upstairs, then Liu tackled Jeff in a hugging fit.

"Found you!" He laughed. We all shared a laugh before going back outside. I then sighed softly as the familiar sounds of police sirens filled the air. We all stopped as we saw someone running towards us. My eyes widened. It was Jane.

"Jane?" I asked.

"No time! Gotta run from the cops!" She smiled, grabbing my hand as bullets started to fly. Liu picked Jeff up and I picked Jane up, and we started flying towards the mansion. Once we landed, police Cars were already there. I'm guessing everyone disappeared, because I couldn't sense their energy. Only Sally's and Smile's. We all hid in the bushes. Then Sally and Smile walked out with the cops behind them. Sally was crying and Smile was growling loudly.

"I'm going in." I said.

"Good luck." Jane said. Jeff hissed at her. I teleported directly in my room. I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I took a deep breath. Quickly getting my KI Blasts ready if they decide to come in. Which they did, sucks to be them. I blasted their heads off and grabbed their guns. I looked out my window to see them looking at my window. I smirked and pointed my gun at one of the guards, I shot him, then another, then another, then another. And victory claimed by Nechi Woods. HAR HAR HAR! Then I teleported outside, and gathered Sally in my arms.

"Aw... There's more coming." I said. "Come on, let's get to you to Slender." She nodded and I wiped her blood tears away. "It'll be alright." I soothed her and we all started running towards the portal to the Under Realm. Jeff took Sally, then jumped into the portal, Smile then jumped in, then Jane. Since Slendy said I can never go back in there, or Liu either. We continued our running towards Colby's new house. Which is buried deep into the ground by the way. I pressed a button on a tree, and a door opened up. We quickly went in the door and slammed it closed, pressing another button. The door disappeared from sight, on the outside, though.

"Nechi, what are you doing here?!" I heard Colby say from the couch.

"The military are after the Creepypastas." I rolled my eyes.

"What was it this time?"

"Those two Wisconsin Girls." She rolled her eyes and turned on the TV.

"So, you couldn't go to the Under Realm?" I nodded.

"Slendy said I could only go there one time, and that was on my birthday." She nodded and patted the seat next to her.

"Don't over stress yourself, it's not healthy for the baby." I glared at her.

"I wasn't, I just shot a few cops." She smirked as I flopped down on the couch. Then the lights went out.

"Kami dammit!" She yelled. I gasped and raised an eyebrow, covering Liu's ears.

"Don't curse around kids!"

"You're a Saiyan aren't you?" She asked.

"I guess..." She stood up and walked out the room. Liu climbed on the couch and embraced me.

"I'm scared." He whispered. I hushed him and kissed the crown of his head.

"It's alright, my Child. Don't worry about a thing." He took a deep breath. "We'll be fine."

"Not for long." A piece of duct tape was around my mouth in an instant and ropes and chains were tied around us. My eyes went wide and I screamed as loud as I could for Jeff. But all that came out, was loud, muffled groans.

"DADDY!" Liu screamed.

"Liu!? Nechi!?" Jeff opened the door, just in time to see us disappear.

"NO!" I screamed, trying my best to rip out the ropes, and chains. Jeff faded from my vision, a jail cell filled it. The person threw us into it and my back hit the wall harshly. I hissed and Liu started crying.

"Dad!" He sobbed. I did my best to hush him. But, he wouldn't give in. Instead, I used a KI ball to slice the ropes and chains off, and then I felt all o my energy drain from my body. I felt myself grow weaker, my eyes growing more tired. Liu noticed. "Mom!" He cried, running to my aid. I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"I-I'm fine, hun. We'll both be." I whispered, patting his head. He sniffed.

_'This is not good. I know we're in Zalgo's Castle, and just a few days until this little one's birth. We have to get out of here somehow.' _I thought, holding Liu close, and looking around.

"Come on, Jeff." I whispered, a few tears falling from my face.

* * *

**Jeff's POV**

How could this be happening?! How could I just tell him take them away like that?! My own wife and kid to be exact! I held my head in my hands and took deep, growling breaths. Swearing under my breath that if I have to play the good guy, there won't be an end to the torment I'll have to go through.

I'll save them, even if it's the last day I get to see them.


	4. Just A Few Days

_Chapter 4: Just A Few Days_

I quickly gathered everyone at Slendy's Mansion in a fit of rage. My feet stomped along the dirt path that lead to the Mansion. I walked along the stairs and pushed open the doors. Everyone turned their heads towards me. I closed the doors and clenched my knife in my pocket. "Nechi and Liu have been captured by Zalgo." Mostly everyone gasped, I knew some of them didn't have the... 'best' relationship with her. But I heard Sally gasp the most, and L.J.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Ben asked, shuffling his feet. My unblinking eyes darted over to him.

"Figure out a way to get them back!" I snapped. "She'll have the baby any day now!"

"Alright, Jeffery. Just try to calm down." Laughing Jack said, his usually happy voice, was in a serious tone. Which made me nod. Gah... I hope they're alright...

* * *

**Nechi's POV**

I growled as the Guards inched closer to me, my arm was around the shaking in fear Liu. "Go away." I wrapped my tail around Liu and crawled back.

"We have direct orders from Lord Zalgo to bring you to the Throne Room." One of them said.

"Over my dead body!" I yelled. They looked at each other. Then I sneered, my back bumping into the cold wall. That's when they grabbed my biceps. I growled and planted my feet on the ground, struggling the whole time to stay in the call. "Let go, mother fuckers! I'll go Super Saiyan 4 on your asses!" Liu whimpered and grabbed my shoulders. Trying to pull me back. Then one of the guards punched Liu hard in the head, knocking him out. I growled and caught him with my tail. "I hate you, guys." I muttered, then a felt a needle enter my arm. I stopped my struggled as I went numb. "Now I fuckin' hate you guys." I muttered, before one of them carried me bridal style. "Stupid fucking fucks." They rolled their eyes as they walked up the stairs. Then opened two doors and walking inside, where I saw the monster himself. Another throne beside him.

"Take a seat." Zalgo said pointing to the chair next to him.

"Uhhh." I glared at the Guard carrying me. "This guy drugged me!" I complained, poking his eye. The guard growled and set me in the seat roughly. I grinned evilly. "Thank you." I taunted, curling the sleeping Liu to my chest. I held him protectively as the Guards backed out of the room, glaring at me the whole time. I grinned and waved at them before the doors closed, then I went back to my blank face. "So, whaddya need?" I asked Zalgo, looking the other direction from him. I seriously didn't wanna be here right now, with my rival. But he made me face him, with a finger under my chin, I glared. Still petting Liu tail and holding him to my chest.

"Sorry for all the kidnapping. I just needed to get their attention." He said.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, before he could answer. "This is just like a stupid Mario Game." I complained, sitting back in the stupid chair. "Someone comes in to save the princess, then defeat the villain, then the hero just a kiss on the cheek, and then they live happily ever after." I muttered, slumping.

"Aw, didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"I don't feel bad, I feel horrible." It was true, three reasons. One, I'm trapped here, weak because I'm far along in my pregnancy. Two, I don't remember how long I've been here, but I can't sense Jeff's energy with all these drugs they put in me while I was sleeping. Three, the baby will be born soon, and I don't want... him/her (I didn't want to say 'it'.) to be born in a place that doesn't have any food or anything to keep him/her going. I guess Zalgo figured that out by now, because he was looking at me like I was having a panic attack.

"There's another room upstairs for you." I gasped.

"Oh my god, Lord Zalgo, actually nice to his rival. I'm so flattered." I fake grinned. He laughed a little. Which I actually smiled to. It feels good for someone to laugh at what I do. Liu stirred in his sleep, holding his head.

"My head hurts..." He muttered. Leaning against me.

"I know, baby." I muttered, kissing where he got punched at.

"Is Dad here?"

"No."

"That's your son?" Zalgo asked. I nodded.

"One of your guards knocked him out." I said, looking down at Liu, who was looking around like he was blind. _'Are you alright?' _I talked with through our minds.

_'Yes, I just have a huge headache.' _He muttered, I could barely hear it. I nodded.

"What'd you really send me down here for?" I asked Zalgo, looking at the ground as Liu hid his head under my arm. Peeking out once in a while once he heard noises.

"To make your baby mine." I felt a few kicks on my womb and I held all of it in. Liu sensed my distress.

"Mom?" He whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine." I petted his hair and tried to relax in my seat, but I just couldn't. Come on, Jeff. Please hurry up...


	5. Fat Sack of Turd

**A/N: Now for not updating sooner!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Fat Sack of Turd_

We got back to our cell about an hour ago. Zalgo said something about rearranging our 'New Room'. I was luring Liu to sleep, since I didn't want him to be anything, but a brat if something goes wrong. I looked down at him to see his eyes closed. So I put him on my shoulder and sat back. Almost falling asleep myself. Before the cell door opened. "Get up." A guard told me. I yawned and stood up.

"I so wish I had my powers right now..." I muttered. Following the guard out the cell. He closed the door and locked it. "The room's finished?" I asked.

"Yes." He said blankly. I sighed and cursed at him in my mind.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Look, here's what the heck happened.

I was at collage, minding my own business. Until I can hear screams at the end of the hallway. Also static. Which I could guess was the Slender Family. The teacher quickly stopped class and ran out. I tried to tell him, but he didn't listen. Instead, I heard him scream and Splendy opened the door to my classroom. He looked at me with a saddened expression. Which I never seen on him before. I stood up and grabbed my book bag, walking out the room with him. "What happened?" I asked, seeing Slender in front of me.

"Your Sister's Gone. So is Liu." He told me, which made me freeze in my spot. My face started to get red, and so did my anger. Before I could say anything, Eyeless Jack put his hand over my mouth. Which made me breathe heavily instead. So I gently got Jack's hand off my mouth and brushed passed Splendy and Slender. Keeping my head down.

"Stupid Police." I muttered, opening the elevator instead of flying. I walked in and sat in the corner, blasting the lights out. I hit the bottom floor button. "It's always Nechi. Not anyone else." I punched a hole in the floor and ran a hand through my hair, my lip quivering. "Please don't let her die." I whispered. The elevator doors opening, seeing Police Guards and Students everywhere. Colby being one of them.

"Len!" She cried, running over to me. She hugged me tightly and looked up at me. "What's happening?" I covered her mouth.

"Nothing." I grumbled. "Don't worry about it." I kissed her forehead. My hands clenched her arms tightly and made her release me. "I have to go." I ran out the second I said 'Go'. Not wasting a single second at that school anymore. When I was out of sight. I blasted off into the air. My tail wrapping around my waist tightly. There's no doubt in my mind that Zalgo is behind this. Even though we killed him like a few years back... *sigh* He must be immortal or something. Slender did say something about Zalgo controlling the entire Creepypasta World. So he must be invincible or something. I swore under my breath and quickly landed on the roof of Colby's house. I got in through my old window and laid softly on the bed. I couldn't go back to the mansion. Splendy told me. Police are investigating it, saying people got murdered there. Which isn't true. I buried my head into the pillows and smelled the scent of something burning. My body levitated off the ground and I quietly floated out my 'old' room. "Grandma?" I called. "Something's burning!" I got to the Kitchen and looked inside. My features glared at the pan. "Bacon!" I screamed, quickly turning the stove off and looking at the bacon. "Noo. The bacon's burnt!" I gripped my head and felt myself shaking. "That was my favorite food!" I sank to the ground, twitching with sadness.

"Nechi, please come back." I whimpered, curling into a ball.

* * *

**Nechi's POV**

"Poop, poop poop poop poop poop poop poop poop. -deep breath- Poopity poop poop~" I sang while following behind the guard. "POOP!" I yelled in his ear, he growled and I laughed loudly.

"You're so lucky I can't murder you right now." He hissed at me.

"I'm lucky cause of POOP!" Liu laughed and looked at the guard.

"Poop." He muttered.

The guard's left eye twitched. "LORD ZALGO!" He screamed in the air. Liu held his stomach and laughed loudly when Zalgo appeared behind us.

"What?" He asked the guard.

"We keep saying poop in his ear." I laughed. "Poop." I covered my mouth and doubled over as I laughed loudly.

"Can we please do something about these two?" The guard asked, his hands clasped together, he went to his knees, begging. We both laughed some more and I used my tail to hold me up as I almost fell on my back.

"Oh my gawd." *derp* "This is the funniest thing I ever did in my entire life! I have to record in me brain." I put both thumbs on my temple and stuck my tongue out. "Poooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop." I whispered, then 'click'. I opened my eyes and smiled. "Lassie is done with recordin'." I said in a Pirate Voice.

Zalgo sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, pushing me forward slightly. "Let's just go." He said.


End file.
